


Strongest Suit

by NEStar



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEStar/pseuds/NEStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clothes make the man - or in this case, the woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strongest Suit

Dress had been Inara's strongest suit at the training house.

 

_I am what I wear and how I dress_ – that motto had been driven into her brain at an early age and she had taken it to heart.

 

A dress could mark the difference between a companion who spent a night with a lord or an hour with a farmer.

 

_Every fiber of my being is always displayed to remarkable effect_ – no matter what situation a companion must look the part.

 

A companion who couldn't tell if her client would prefer her in the black lace negligee instead of the long peach silk would quickly find herself with only the clients who didn't care.

 

And it was the easiest way to hide her true self – _forget the inner me, observe the only outer._


End file.
